This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: The primary objectives of the SIV program at the Wisconsin National Primate Research Center (WNPRC) are to understand the attributes of effective anti-immunodeficiency virus immune responses, develop novel AIDS vaccines, and expand the HIV animal model to include the unique genetic attributes of cynomolgus macaques (Macaca fasicularis) from Mauritius. The WNPRC is experiencing a critical shortage of animal housing which will directly affect continued advances in AIDS research. Our current SIV housing facility is near capacity and will be insufficient for our long-term housing needs. Inadequate housing will soon become a limiting factor when designing new studies. We currently have space for 120 SIV-infected macaques, and animals on active studies occupy 82 of those spaces. A conservative estimate of the number of additional animals needed in 2008 using funding already in place is 142. This estimate does not include large studies where pending funding could push this number well beyond 250 animals. The primary goal of this G20 grant proposal is to renovate an existing specimen storage area, which is adjacent to the existing SIV housing area, into three new animal housing rooms. Funding is also requested for sufficient caging and an automatic watering system to equip these new animal rooms. Completing this renovation will provide the critical space necessary for the SIV program to expand at the WNPRC and for the investigators to continue their ground-breaking research. The planning phase has been completed and renovation is now underway.